The present invention relates to a vehicle roof having a convertible top which can be adjusted between a closed and an open position, and more particularly, to a vehicle roof convertible top deposited in a convertible top depositing device in the open position, and having a rollover bar which is coupled with the convertible top depositing device, the rollover bar forming a cohesive, firmly connected unit with the convertible top depositing device and the convertible top, which unit can be integrated as a preassembled module in the vehicle.
DE 197 14 104 C1 discloses a convertible vehicle which has an adjustable rollover bar. In the closed position of the convertible top, the rollover bar is in a folded-over deposited position, and in the opened position of the convertible top, it is in an erected protective position. During the transition movement of the convertible top from the closed to the open position, the convertible top is first moved into a rearward position behind the rollover bar and a convertible top compartment lid; then the convertible top compartment lid is opened; the convertible top is transferred into the storage space, and the convertible top compartment lid is finally closed again. The opening and closing movement of the convertible top compartment lid is triggered by the rollover bar which, for this purpose, can be coupled with the convertible top compartment lid. After the transfer of the convertible top into the storage position and after the closing of the convertible top compartment lid, the rollover bar is uncoupled from the convertible top compartment lid and is changed into its upright protective position.
The rollover bar has a vehicle-fixed swivelling axis, and also the kinematics of the convertible top are fixedly connected with the vehicle. The swivelling axes of the convertible top kinematics, viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, is arranged behind the rollover bar and the convertible top compartment lid. Thereby, during the transition between the open and the closed position, the convertible top is ensured to carry out a movement which reaches over the rollover bar and the convertible top compartment lid.
Viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, this construction requires a relatively large installation space, whereby the available space for the vehicle occupants and the trunk space is reduced correspondingly. Another problem is the fact that the vehicle roof, including the rollover bar, must be installed during the assembly of the vehicle individually for each vehicle and, after the installation, must be subjected to a functional test. Consequently, possibly occurring faults and malfunctioning result in high-expenditure touch-up work which hinder the entire production process of the vehicle.
DE 196 43 225 C1 describes an adjustable vehicle roof which can be used as a preassembled module in a vehicle. The module comprises a convertible top depositing device, a rollover bar and an adjustable convertible vehicle top. A rollover bar, which can be folded over, is also assigned to the vehicle roof module, is deposited horizontally in a normal case and is situated in a convertible top pan of the convertible top depositing device. In emergencies, the rollover bar is erected into a vertical position which protects the vehicle occupants.
The foldable rollover bar must be swivellably disposed on the pan of the convertible top depositing device. The components must be situated in the swivelling path of the rollover bar to hinder the swivelling movement. Also, the rollover bar must also not absorb any other forces impairing the swivelling movement so that a secure erecting of the rollover bar is ensured in emergencies. A linking of the vehicle roof module to the vehicle body by way of the swivellable rollover bar is therefore excluded. On the contrary, the linking must take place by way of a stationary component, specifically by the convertible top pan or a support assigned to the convertible top depositing device. However, viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the convertible top depositing device is situated behind the overall center of gravity of the vehicle roof module, and therefore a support in only one plane in the area of the convertible top depositing device is not possible. On the contrary, additional linking points must be provided in a second plane which absorb a considerable portion of the weight and, because of the arrangement outside the center of gravity of the module, additionally absorb tilting moments. This increases the component stress in the area of the vehicle roof module as well as in the area of the absorbing vehicle body.
DE 44 12 109 A1 discloses a combination of the rollover bar and the convertible vehicle top and a preassembled unit. Diverse additional supports are provided on the rollover bar to permit a linking of the preassembled unit to the vehicle body. Viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the supports of the rollover bar are spaced from one another. At least four connection points are provided between the vehicle roof module and the vehicle body and are situated in two different transverse planes, so that additional tilting moments must be absorbed.
With respect to the general technological background, reference is also made to DE 196 46 035 C2.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle roof which, on one hand, meets high safety requirements and, on the other hand, can be manufactured and assembled at reasonable costs.
According to the present invention, this object has been achieved by providing a transverse frame on the rollover bar, which transverse frame is the support of the individual bars of the rollover bar and furthermore receives the components assigned to the convertible top receiving device, and in that connection points for connection of the module with the vehicle are provided in the transverse frame.
The rollover bar of the present invention forms a cohesive, firmly connected unit or module with the convertible top depositing device and the convertible top. This firmly connected unit, which particularly has an inherently rigid construction, can be prefabricated in an independent manufacturing and production process and, before the installation into the vehicle as an independent module, can be subjected to a complete function test. Touch-up work and the elimination of defects are carried out independently of the production process of the vehicle; the production sequences of the vehicle and the vehicle roof are largely spatially and temporarily uncoupled.
After the assembly and the function testing of the vehicle roof, this new type of vehicle roof can be inserted as a prefabricated unit into the vehicle and, particularly by way of the rollover bar, can be connected as a central constructional unit within the module with the vehicle.
The module also meets high safety requirements while its size is small. That is, as a result of the unit of the rollover bar as the central component, the convertible top depositing device as the component situated in the rear, and the convertible top as the component situated in the front in the closed position, a spatially compact arrangement can be achieved. The rollover bar which, in particular, is constructed as a stationary rollover bar, meets the safety requirements of an adjustable vehicle roof. Particularly in a construction in which the rollover bar is connected by connection points directly with the vehicle body, a direct power flux exists from the rollover bar into the vehicle body.
The convertible top depositing device, which advantageously comprises a convertible top pan for receiving the convertible top in the open position and a convertible top compartment lid, is expediently connected with the rollover bar by way of supporting arms. Thereby, the swivelling axis of the convertible top compartment lid is situated particularly on the side of the supporting arms facing away from the rollover bar so that, when the convertible top compartment lid is opened, the open side of the lid faces the rollover bar and the convertible top can be deposited without any impairment in the storage space.
In a currently preferred embodiment, the module additionally comprises one or several of the following constructional units: Hydraulic adjusting system for the convertible top as well as the control of the hydraulic adjusting system, adjusting kinematics for the convertible top compartment lid and central plug-type connection for the vehicle-side linking of the vehicle electric system and of the current supply of electrical adjusting elements. In this embodiment, the module comprises all components required for the operation so that, immediately after the assembly still before the installation into the vehicle, a function testing of the vehicle roof can be carried out without special devices. In addition, the installation into the vehicle is significantly facilitated because, besides the mechanical linking which can be established by way of a few connection points by simple devices, only a single electric plug-type connection must be closed.